She Kissed Him
by Dana Doggett
Summary: Both Monica and Brad want more this time around.


Title: "She Kissed Him"  
>Author: Dana Doggett Feedback: Website: .com  
>Date: June 4, 2011 Distribution: Serenity of X, Always On Your Side. All others please ask.<p>Rating: PG Category: FollmerReyes, drabble Timeline: "Nothing Important Happened Today 1"  
>Word Count: 623 Beta: Little Albatross<p>

Summary: Both Monica and Brad want more this time around.

Author's Note: I don't like using character last names when I write. This is a response to the Awareness Month 2011 FRR NIHT Drabble Challenge at Serenity of X (details of the challenge are provided after the end of the story).

Disclaimer: I do not own "The X-Files", Monica Reyes or Brad Follmer. They belong to 20th Century Fox Broadcasting, and Ten-Thirteen Productions. They are used here without permission for entertainment purposes only.

This time she kissed him. Brad was surprised that Monica was the one to lean into this kiss, especially after her reaction to his lips on hers earlier today in his office. Now here, outside the bar she had invited him to meet her at, leaning back on the door of his car, her lips were on his.

Her kiss is just how he remembered it: genteel. Despite being the one to ask him to shut his office door up in New York, her manner of pleasuring him had always been respectful, even shy. Yes, shy, even with a video camera rolling on more than one occasion. She wasn't like any of the other women he had been with. She was special, one-  
>of-a-kind, someone he never should have let go.<p>

And here she is kissing him. He doesn't stop to ask her to clarify his confusion from earlier in the day. He had wanted to pick up where they left off two years ago. He understands now that she wants more than just an office romance from him. Kissing her now he's sure he's ready for the real thing. No more secret rendez-vous on his office desk, no more lunch hours stolen at crappy motels, no more speaking in code in front of others about what they had done to each other. This time she wants it to be serious. It's in her kiss and it was in her reaction to his kiss this morning. This time he wants it to be serious too.

Monica pulls away from his lips and fixes her gaze upon his lips. He sees sadness in her eyes, and he knows she is worried that maybe this is goodbye. He firmly touches her face, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep you up here in Washington, assigned to the X-  
>Files. I'm an Assistant Director at headquarters, I have strings I can pull for you, Monica." He assures her with a smile.<p>

She says nothing and nods her head. She touches his hand that rests on her face. She closes her eyes.

"I should go, Brad. I'm sure with everything John is pulling out of his magic hat that it'll be another early morning."

"Should I provide you with another morning wakeup call?"

"Why call when you could roll over, wrap your arm around me and sprinkle the back of my neck with kisses? That was always more pleasant than a telephone call."

Brad is surprised again.

"Are you inviting me to spend the night?"

He unsuccessfully tries to hide his delight.

"That's up to you." She winks and starts to walk away from him, toward her rental car. "You're FBI, Brad, you can follow me back to my hotel if you don't lose me in traffic."

Brad watches her get into her car with a grin on his face. Yes, he can follow her, he worked several surveillance cases when he was in Los Angeles years ago. Easy as flipping a pancake. Then it dawns on him that she's pulling out into traffic now. He races around to the driver side of his car and gets in. He stumbles with his keys to start the engine. He looks up to see her car, but it's gone. For a split second he curses himself, then remembers that he used his status at the FBI to access her credit card information to track down her hotel this morning. He could easily log onto the internet and search her hotel and find directions.

Brad pulls out into traffic and uses his cell phone to call Danny at the FBI to ask him to pull up directions to the hotel Monica is staying at. This is one second chance that he will not miss out on.

END

.com/t751-frr-niht1-and-niht2

NIHT1/NIHT2 Follmer/Reyes Drabble Challenge Due: Saturday, June 4th Submit to: You can post your drabble in this thread, or email to: Word Count Requirements: 500 words or less In this FRR Drabble Challenge, write a missing scene between Follmer and Reyes, or a thought process of either (or both) of the characters about their feelings for each other at this point in season 9. Explore ideas that are new to you about this relationship (you can use the episode discussion with other members to help inspire you), if you can try to present something new and unique to their relationship that may not have been thought of before. 


End file.
